


A Helping Hand

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Politics make any day longer. Rica helps make it a little less tedious for Sereda come evening.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Rica Brosca
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A Helping Hand

Her rooms were dark when she got back, the fire burnt low long ago and Sereda sighed. Another lonely night, what revelry she was hoping for was likely long gone. Which made her hatred for politics so much greater when she couldn't even get a night to herself and a favoured companion. She hadn't even been able to get a message to the noble hunter to tell her to go find her brother instead, because she wouldn't be getting back until late.

She slipped out of her clothing, piling it onto a chair to deal with tomorrow, it's not like she could be bothered to deal with it tonight. She was going to see to herself and then she'd get some sleep. She decided she could bemone her bad luck and clean up tomorrow when she wasn't so irritated at having her plans disrupted.

She was halfway to her bed before she realised there was another body already there, propped up against the headboard, features grim in the dim light from the lantern beside the bed as she stared at Sereda.

"You're in trouble now."

Sereda froze, simultaneously relieved she recognised the voice and aroused by the way the carefully cultivated syllables slid off Rica's tongue. Each word, each movement, everything she is, has been trained to please a Noble. And Rica, she learnt quickly that Sereda didn't want fawning attention and mindless obedience.

She swallowed, moving to the bed and climbing up, unsure what Rica intended to do. The noble hunter smiled. In the dimmed light Sereda thought it was the one that promised good things if she was good. It was not like she had much of a chance to study her face, not when Rica's hand darted out, her fingers wound into Sereda's braid tight enough she protested, wincing as she was guided by the unrelenting grip. Only when she was pulled back against Rica's chest, her legs spread wide, did the other woman let go. 

Turning her head she tried to meet her eyes, apologising was much harder when you were talking to the end of the bed. "Rica, I'm sorry, you know how th-"

"Did I say you could speak?" the words were whispered into one ear.

All she could do is moan around the fingers in her mouth as warm air caressed her skin as Rica spoke. And then again, louder, as the noble hunters other hand went straight for her cunt.

"Wet already." Rica sounded delighted, "you spent whatever political shit you got stuck in thinking of what you were missing?"

Sereda drew in a ragged breath, the smallest nod conveying how correct Rica had been with that guess. Of course she'd thought of more interesting things as the older Deshyr's droned on about an issue that she could have solved in no time if they weren't insistent on making it a battleground. Who was to know that the interested look on her face as she watched the argument had nothing to do with the price of imported velvet and everything to do with just what Rica could be doing to her instead.

Rica's laughter echoed in the room, bright and carefree as her fingers slipped into Sereda's cunt. She felt her breath catch even as her hips lifted. She wasn't given time to catch her breath. Instead all she could do was brace her hands on the bed and try, desperately to lift her hips.

"So fucking eager." Rica muttered.

Fingers curled with every stroke until Sereda was whimpering and moaning loud enough she wouldn't be surprised if the guards in the corridor could hear her. Not that she cared, and besides, she would have agreed to anything right then if Rica would just let her cum. She nodded, tongue curled around fingers, trying to convey without words how fucking eager she was.

Rica understood, as she always did. Sereda's keening cry ringing out as fingers brutally flickered over her clit. She grasped at the blanket, knuckles white as she desperately shifted against the fingers while still attempting to stay in the position Rica had put her in. She knew that if she moved, Rica would make her wait.

She couldn't tell you how long it is before she found release, the sharp edge of need changed to a rolling wave of pleasure that left her slumped against Rica's chest, shuddering as the noblehunter idly brushed her thumb over Sereda's now very sensitive clit.

"Rica," Sereda didn't get any further before the hand that had just left returned, cutting off the rest of her sentence. She shuffled around, until she could see the noble hunter and the wicked smile on her face.

"If you've got energy to talk Princess, you've clearly got energy for another round."


End file.
